


sssuch a sinner

by yijeong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (:, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Religious Guilt, Religious Themes, Sexual Tension, i have sinned, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: the angel was corrupted from the first touch from a demon





	sssuch a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> title from alex g's song zuicide
> 
> self indulgent johnjae fic because i couldn't help myself :-)

“i’m gonna make you pretty, baby,” the demon whispered into the tiny angel’s ear, who’s wings quivered in a mixture of excitement and fear, “make you feel so good,”

the angel shook his head, tufts of hair bouncing with the rapid movement, “you can’t do that,” he whispered back in a feeble voice, eyes cast downward to where the demon’s hand was placed dangerously high on his upper thigh. the feeling sent electric shocks down his spine, made him feel warmer than he imagined possible.

“yunoh, baby, you look worried,” the demon let out a mocking laugh, his hand flying up to grip yunoh’s chin and force him to make eye contact, “tell me, why’re you so worried? are you scared the other angels will know what i did to you, baby? how i ruined you, how i touched you? do you think they’ll know how much you enjoyed it?”

yunoh, already one of the more sensitive of god’s angels to begin with, had tears in the corner of his eyes. he sniffled and shook his head more, “no, no, no, johnny, please,” his tears welled up more rapidly as he thought about how shameful the situation was and would be, a few running down his cheek, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight, “oh, god-”

he was cut off with a yelp as johnny dug his nails into his milky thighs, head tipped to the side, “that’s naughty, angel. you’re not supposed to use the lord’s name in vain, don’t you know that?” he chided, letting his grip on yunoh’s thigh falter, hand sliding off the expanse of skin completely.

a sob choked its way out of the angel’s throat as he pleaded, “i’m sorry,” over and over, his soft pale blue wings flitting anxiously behind his back.

faux sympathy dripped from johnny’s voice as he reassured the angel, a big hand gently running through the feathers of yunoh’s wings, “it’s okay, baby. let’s make it better, yeah?” he paused as he watched the other’s expression changed from devastated to desperate, “let me make you feel good, angel, let me help you stop feeling bad,”

yunoh was more than willing to comply with whatever the demon had in mind, sitting up straight and spreading out his wings, “please, oh please,” and he stared up at yunoh with wide eyes, nervously fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for whatever johnny had to help him.

“good boy.” the words sent another jolt down yunoh’s spine, and he started to sweat nervously when johnny knelt between his thighs, placing his hands on either knee and leaning in dangerously close, “why does god let his angels wear such short clothing?” he whispered as he placed his lips against the soft flesh, “does he want to tempt the demons? does he want his perfect little angels to be corrupted?”

johnny suddenly bit down on the skin, eliciting a yelp from the angel, which he took as encouragement to suck down on the skin harshly in an attempt to both draw a moan out of yunoh and leave a dark bruise. he pulled away after a few moments, a string of spit connecting his lips to the fresh mark, and looked up at yunoh who was staring down with the same wide eyes as before, his chest heaving slightly as his heart pounding in his ribcage.

“a-again,” yunoh stuttered out, trying to ignore the burning sensation deep in his stomach. he could almost feel the blush dusted across his cheeks as he thought about how shameful what he was doing was, how shameful it was for a demon to touch a pure angel in such ways.

the angel was corrupted from the first touch from a demon, he would be deemed unholy and cast from heaven for the rest of eternity, left to spend his life wandering purgatory unless he was taken in by the same demon that ripped his holiness from him in the first place.

yunoh knows it should feel wrong, it does, but the more and more johnny touches him, the better and better it begins to feel, the more pleasure that’s brought upon him, the more he can’t help but feel like what he’s doing is right.

but second thoughts begin to plague yunoh’s mind as he watches the demon procure a knife out of seemingly nowhere, a dark blade with a sharp edge that glinted against the light. before he could ask what it was for, johnny cut him off.

“let’s have some real fun now, how about it baby?” johnny had the ghost of a smirk on his face, dragging the blade lazily against yunoh’s milky thighs. he carefully observed the angel’s responses to the action, how he nervously eyed the blade, and how he held his breath everytime the knife was dragged a little too high up the sensitive parts of his leg.

“gonna make you pretty,” johnny’s voice was lower than before, “stay still,”

yunoh felt as if he had no other choice than to stay still, even the anxious fluttering of his wings ceased to a standstill. a sharp pain shot up his thigh as he watched johnny dig the tip of the blade into his skin, blood bubbling up and standing out strikingly against his pale flesh. more tears fell down his cheeks, holding back another sob that threatened to escape out his mouth.

a crude heart shape was what was left behind when johnny was done, collecting blood onto his fingertip and bringing it up to yunoh’s plush lips. he watched with morbid excitement as the once-pure angel took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digits and swirling his tongue around them, sucking his own blood clean off even as tears dripped down his face.

johnny couldn’t help but praise the angel again as he brought the blade back to his thigh, carving another, bigger heart next to the other one. this time yunoh didn’t hesitate to whimper and sob about how it hurt, sniffling rapidly with his knuckles clenched white, “j-johnny,” he hiccuped, closing his teary eyes, “it hurts, it hurts bad,”

“but it’s so pretty,” was the reply he got as johnny used his hand to spread the blood around his thighs, staining them a strawberry red color.

“you bleed so fucking prettily, angel.”


End file.
